


When The Stars Align

by Littlethings987



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight etchings of a mark started appearing on his arm at the age of ten. The first words his soul mate would ever say to him. </p><p>"You're really fucking beautiful."</p><p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got hit with inspiration and wrote this is a couple hours. I'm complete obsessed with this idea of a soulmates au and this was really fun to write.

Stiles had been young, only ten when he woke up with a burning pain on his wrist and words seared into his arm. 

He had been terrified, sobbing as he sprinted downstairs to his mother. That's when he received 'the talk' for the first time. The truth about how the world worked. 

"Momma, momma, my arm hurts!"

She had taken one look before gently placing a hand on his shoulder and walking him to the kitchen table. 

"Stiles honey, stop panicking. This is completely normal. You'll learn about this in school in a few years, it just happened a little early for you."

Then, she proceeded to explain the complicated process of soulmates, about how they would meet one day, and fall in love. All Stiles could really focus on was the words in his arms, inked like a tattoo that could never be removed. They were beautiful. 

'I know.'

He would meet his other half, and the first sentence out of her (or his) mouth would be that. Even with his limited knowledge of life, Stiles understood that this system was incredible. For the next few weeks, Stiles was completely absorbed with though of his mystery friend. At least, until he saw Lydia Martin on his first day of school and decided that he loved her even though their first conversation had started with a "can you pass me that pencil?"

That little crush continued until eighth grade when he realized that his feelings for Lydia were platonic and nothing more. By that time, he had decidedly forgotten about the phrase on his skin. 

So Stiles had a normal and mostly solitary high school experience. While his friends found their matches, he mostly avoided anything that had to with soulmates. Maturity had made the idea lose it's magic as he focused on grades and college. Falling in love became a fairytale from his childhood. 

"Who cares about things like that, I'm going to become a millionaire," was the motto he proclaimed when Allison asked about the marks on his wrist. "I don't need a Prince Charming."

(Because by then he had realized that men with dangerous eyes made his heart pound more than anything else.)

And Stiles had never been as proud when he got his first job working at the little coffee shop on the corner by the sheriff's office. He was sixteen, and decided that this would be the start of his future career as an important businessman. He was going to choose his own life, make his own decisions. Because now he understood that the system was truly messed up. 

It was just plain wrong to not be able to choose who you spend your life with. He couldn't, wouldn't let anything control him that way. Especially not two stupid words on his arm that meant absolutely nothing. 

So, he continued living his regular boring life. A daily routine of getting up, going to class, doing homework, and making smoothies at work. His weeks became a series of, "damn it's too early."

"Oh crap, we had homework?"

and 

"Stiles, deliver this drink to the guy in the corner."

Until, suddenly, there was a shift. He woke up with an indescribable feeling in the morning, an almost itching to leave and explore. Where, he had no idea. In fact, he was in such a rush that he put on two different socks, forgot his wallet, and walked into the hottest guy he had ever seen. 

And as Stiles laid on the sidewalk rubbing the back of his head, he was speechless. He had never met this man before, but his heart was racing and hands were sweating and oh god it was humiliating. Finally, he managed to form words and flushed in embarrassment. 

"You're really fucking beautiful."

Tall, dark, and handsome inhaled sharply, glancing down at his arm. Stiles couldn't believe he had just blurted that out. But then the man lifted his head, teeth flashing in a white smile as he extended a hand. 

"I know."


End file.
